


【民国小妈】曼祯

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名那时候，顾曼祯茫然地抬眼去看雕刻着安琪儿的天花板，她以为这辈子就会这样了——以丁正钧继母的身份被他关一辈子，也许再为他生几个孩子。可命运这东西，向来是滚落在瓷盘里的珠子，稍微走偏一点儿，它便会全力以赴向着那方奔波而去。
Kudos: 7





	【民国小妈】曼祯

（一）

顾家祖上风光过。  
往上捯五六代，顾太爷也是常在朝廷里出入的体面人。可老话说：贵不过三代，富不过三代。顾家到了清末已是花钱捐官的地步，以至后来革命军进了京，顾老太爷便匆匆忙忙带了家人到苏北乡下避难。  
老话又说：百足之虫死而不僵。  
两三代下来，又在乡下积了些名望，顾老爷又带着他们这一辈的辗转去了南京，等生下二女儿顾曼祯时已有些家底。曼祯随父亲，爱读书，一路读完女子高中，又去国外念大学。而她父亲却没能盼回留洋的女儿，疾病来得快，挣扎了俩个个月便撒手人寰。  
照理说，留洋的女子该是新式的脾气，就连街上绞了短头发的女中学生也是鼻孔往上翻，满口“自由民主”“科学道德”的； 而曼祯虽在国外呆了四五年，说得一口流利英文，骨子里却撇不开传统女性的娴静淑雅，脾气也是过分柔和。也因此少不了吃些亏。  
回国之后自然是不着急结婚的，可二十二岁的年纪已是不小。她哥倒是不说什么，可她那嫂子嘴巴毒，自曼祯回国后便不大高兴，发现留洋的二小姐是个软柿子之后，更是变本加厉地拿捏。  
这天曼祯从报社回来，徐妈迎在门口帮她换鞋，脸色惴惴地：“小姐……家里来客了。”  
曼祯将新鲜的花束放在鞋柜上，轻声问道：“是甚么客？”  
徐妈往回看，又压低嗓子说：“是大夫人叫来给小姐说媒的。”  
曼祯不言语，只低下头去掐那花的茎，稠绿的汁水染上指尖。“嫂子用心了。”  
徐妈叹口气，又去瞟曼祯的眼色：“小姐也是到了年纪…好歹是大少爷的亲妹子，上点心也是应该。”  
曼祯“嗯”了一声往客厅里走，还没拐过屏风就听见女人格格地笑：“……留过洋最好不过….丁先生顶爱西式的女子……”  
又听她嫂子说道：“我们这个妹子，虽是留过洋，会说英文——孙夫人您吃茶，上好的毛尖——却没学来那洋女人的坏毛病，脾气依旧温顺的很。”  
“啊呀，再好不过，再好不过……”  
曼祯心里有些发堵，有客却也不能不见，便绕过屏风去说道：“嫂子，我回来了。”  
“诶呀，这就是二小姐吧？”与嫂子对面坐着的一个胖妇，满脸横着白花花的肉，一笑起来果冻似的颤：“真是…长得跟电影明星一样，丁先生哪有不喜欢的道理？”  
曼祯正想开口问，就见她嫂子将茶杯往桌上一磕：“这是常与我打牌的孙夫人，孙夫人热心肠，听说你眼光高，便与我来说媒。”  
曼祯进来得急，连披肩都没脱，抿了抿唇道：“嫂子…我舍不得家，还想陪妈几年。”  
她嫂子往下一沉嘴角：“知道妹子孝顺，可也得看时候不是？都二十二的年纪，知道的呢，说是二小姐孝顺。不知道的还说是我这当嫂子的不上心，白白耽误了妹子。”  
孙姓妇人惯会看眼色，一拍大腿道：“诶呀，瞧我这…还约了与张太太一齐看电影——顾太太留步，让徐妈送就行，您跟妹子好好商量——徐妈，你待会也帮着劝劝。”说完扭着肥胖的腰溜出玄关。  
曼祯依旧站着，眼圈都红了：“嫂子，您这是何必…我有谈恋爱的自由！我不能像商品似的任甚么丁先生苏先生挑！”  
嫂子往上一斜眼睛，声音立时高昂起来：“听听，到底是留过洋的人，张口就谈‘自由’，我问你，‘自由’能当米面吃不能？你问徐妈，你去问问徐妈现在外头米面多少钱一斤？布料又是多少钱一匹？自己亲骨肉，照理说不该提钱的话，提起钱来，这话可就长了！你留洋回来，甚么好吃的好用的不是紧着你？老爷一蹬腿留下烂摊子，老夫人病歪歪的要我侍候，你哥又是窝囊废，顾家里里外外，甚么不是我来操持？现在跟我谈自由，你在国外喂鸽子、拉梵阿玲的时候，怎么不来谈自由？我告诉你，家里有闲人，可是没闲饭的！……”  
曼祯被一席话堵回来，又不会吵架，只能红着眼圈到楼上去。  
顾老太太在最里头那间，曼祯敲门进去，就看见老太太跪坐在蒲团上，手里一下一下敲着木鱼。“妈。”曼祯叫了一声便哽咽。顾老太太耳朵还好，客厅里说的话她都听见了。念声“阿弥陀佛”张眼道：“曼祯，各人有各人的难处。你爹走了两年，家里头日子愈发难过，你大哥又是个不争气的，如今全是你大嫂管着家里，她说话难听些，不去理她就是。”  
这是撒手不管的意思。顾老太太礼佛，佛心苦度众生，唯独不肯低头度生女。  
曼祯眼睛里涌出泪来，披肩的流苏随着动作一晃一晃。顾老太太又说：“你爹在世时，非要你去留洋，留洋要花多少钱？前两年家里卖了些地，还能吃几年，现在却是没有地可卖了。你大嫂肯嫁到家里来已是不容易，如今她安排甚么，且听醒些，好补过这几年的亏空。”  
曼祯看着她母亲，心一点一点凉下去——原来母亲眼里也是只有钱！将女儿嫁出去，如同卖掉牲畜一般，好估量能换回多少钱来！  
曼祯跌跌撞撞地从母亲房间里出去，就撞见大哥醉醺醺地往楼上走，大嫂在楼下尖着嗓子骂：“……整日里狂嫖滥赌，迟早毁了身子！跟着你顾家真是造孽，又喝酒，再喝酒我砸了你的酒柜！……”  
曼祯靠着镜子，斜阳拖着金灿灿的尾巴照进来，仿佛给人镀了一层金光。人人都是肉身菩萨。

次日孙太太又来了，明显不如上次那般上心，仅勉强笑道：“顾太太还是得跟二小姐商议商议，这毕竟是两边的事……”  
嫂子拿眼瞟她，曼祯捏着手回道：“嫂子说的媒，我自然是愿意的。只是孙太太说的丁先生，可是丁公馆的公子？”算来算去，南京城里姓丁的适龄者也仅有几个，刨去门楣低的，只剩一个丁正钧。丁正钧是继承父业的独子，只是如今已是而立之年，已有正妻。就这样还是花边新闻满天飞，报纸上天天印着“丁少与某某明星携手出游”，难不成这孙太太想让她去做小？  
正思忖着，便听孙姓妇人尖着嗓子笑：“二小姐哪里的话，那丁大公子已有正室，我能让二小姐去做妾不成？”喝了口茶又添句：“说的是丁老爷，丁鸿才。”  
曼祯的脑子“轰”得一声，丁鸿才已过知天命的年纪，过几年便花甲！登时脸色煞白，耳朵嗡嗡的，模糊听到嫂子回：“也是妹子有福气，嫁过去再也不用将养小的。”  
孙姓妇人笑声更尖，嗓音扯的像江边的大雁：“可不是，连丁二少爷都与二小姐一般大了——也是留洋回来的——”  
嫂子又问：“丁家何时有二少爷了？”  
“您不知道？是丁老爷年轻时与外国女人留下的种。虽是私生子，却也颇有些能耐，左不过是怕在洋人堆里兴风作浪，倒不如收回国，在眼皮子底下放着。对外就说是留洋回来的。”  
“这理倒也对。”  
曼祯甚至不记得孙夫人何时走的，只是丁家递了帖子来，彩礼一箱接着一箱送，家里头除了她没人不高兴，大伙都乐意将二小姐快点嫁出去——要知道，最近连厨子的工资都足足涨了两块钱。

浑浑噩噩地，大婚那天化了妆穿了中式喜服就被塞进汽车里，众人都在笑，沿街的花童奋力抛洒花瓣，请来的西洋乐队一路奏着婚礼进行曲。没人关心红盖头下的新娘子是不是在哭。  
一进了丁府，触目皆是大喜的红色，丁老爷喜爱“中体西用”，连娶填房都是中西结合的婚礼。  
新娘子要踏火盆，她感到喜娘的手一松，登时挺直了脊背僵在那里。有人笑了一声，握着她手腕引她踏过去。  
一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻对拜，四入洞房。丁老爷高堂早已不在人世，因此拜的是丁老太爷与夫人的牌位。  
她被人背着，进了卧房，在床上一挨便觉硌得难受，原来是洒满了红枣桂圆花生莲子。屋门一关，外头吵吵嚷嚷的声音削弱一半，新郎一步一步走过来。  
曼祯读过帕修斯的故事，可现实里哪有英雄骑着神马来救顾家二小姐？  
红盖头被挑开，曼祯满脸泪水地抬头，丁老爷笑得眼角满是皱纹：“好，好……曼祯真是比明星要好看。”

丁老爷到底上了年纪，身体再不如年轻时，再加上喝过了酒，草草发泄一番便打起酣来。曼祯忍着浑身酸痛，翻身下床到外面干呕。  
她不想回到那恶心的房间去，双腿又不断发软，便勉力移到凉亭里，看着园子里人造的假湖又落起泪来。

过于柔美骄矜的花朵，在月下垂泪是很危险的。你不知会引过甚么狂蜂浪蝶来。  
“怎么在这里哭？”曼祯听到有人过来，忙急急地擦泪，转过身去却是丁正钧。  
他比报纸上要俊朗，照相机总把人拍得像死人。他依旧穿着白日里那身黑西服，此刻解开了扣子，靠在假山旁醉眼朦胧，妥妥当当浪荡公子哥。  
“没什么。”曼祯打个寒颤：丁正钧比自己还要大上七八岁，竟然要叫她母亲！这么想着，更觉反胃，又捂嘴干呕起来。  
丁正钧笑了一声，慢悠悠走过来一下一下抚她的背。有力的指顺着脊椎下滑，曼祯鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。夜黑风高，和比自己大了八岁的继子独处，难免叫人说些闲话。  
她正想起身离开，丁正钧却问：“听说母亲留过洋？”  
曼祯被这声“母亲”恶得捏了捏手，紧着嗓子回道：“是留过洋。”  
“怪道呢，传统女人再也不兴穿着睡衣满园子跑。”这话半含挑逗，听进曼祯耳朵里却满是羞辱。她攥紧了腿上繁复的衣料褶皱，近日来的怨气、恼怒一股脑地涌上来，直觉喉头发咸：“大少爷门缝里瞧人瞧惯了，我这类新式女子自然入不得大少爷的眼。”说罢便想站起身回房去，却感到丁正钧的手在她肩头压着，稍使了些力气便叫她动弹不得。  
“母亲消消气。”丁正钧笑着，身上混着酒气、香水气和女人的脂粉气，沉沉地从身后压下来：“我给母亲算笔账…顾家现今是老大媳妇管事，那是个吃人不吐骨头的厉害角色。顾老太太呢，现在只晓得敲木鱼，大儿子耗尽了气数，小女儿的死活是再也不管的；母亲的大哥近两年也欠了不少债，擎等着卖了妹子补窟窿呢……”曼祯听得面皮涨红，眼里也蓄起水气，精神几近崩溃。她扬起手向后掴，手腕却被轻轻巧巧拦住，那只手顺势将她的手摁下去，十指交缠：“大哥——我该叫声‘舅舅’，舅舅买的帐呢，全是丁家外放的，老爷子糊涂，连如今利钱是几分几厘都不晓得。”他将唇贴在曼祯的耳后，手指摩挲胸前的扣子，钝刀磨人：“全看母亲怎么做，嫁给谁，进了谁的门，最后认得什么主儿，得看清楚。”

月亮仁慈地将光芒洒向一切，圣洁的，污秽的，正统的，乱了纲常的。

次日一早，丁老爷睁眼醒了，一瞧曼祯还在睡，身上红痕交错，显然是疲惫极了。丁鸿才又想到昨晚的滋味，愈发地对曼祯满意起来。  
当天晚上丁鸿才召齐家人吃团圆饭，也顺便让曼祯认认家人。西式的大理石餐桌，丁鸿才携着曼祯坐在上首，丁正钧与妻子坐在右手第一位，侄子外甥顺次往下排，仆役妈子穿梭着上菜，热闹不已。  
丁鸿才握着曼祯的手，抬眼一看左手边空着的位子，长长地咳一声：“二少爷呢？”  
老管家诺诺垂着手：“二少爷一早出门了，现下还没回来。”  
“这孽种，平日里散漫惯了，现下该给他母亲见个面也不肯！”  
满屋子没人吱声——“平日里”，哪个“平日里”？二少爷回国不过个把月，他们当下人的连面儿都没见过。  
“曼祯，你别多心。”丁鸿才摸着娇妻的手，脸上苍硬的褶子都柔和下来：“等他回来非得好好教训一番，你是他继母，要打要骂都依你。”  
丁正钧拈着一壳牡蛎，瞥了曼祯一眼，曼祯立时僵直了脊背——她的脚被一只皮鞋踩住，并顺着小腿一点点上攀。隔着垂地的绸麻桌布，没人知道桌底下是甚么光景。  
丁正钧侧头跟妻子说话，说到有趣处看向曼祯：“是不是，母亲？”  
脚上使了些力在小继母腿间一踩，丁大公子依旧笑盈盈的。

（二）

曼祯朝窗外看过去，对面是一排低矮的流线型白房子，内里是宽阔的厅堂，用来招待宾客，有时晚上能听到许多梵阿琳与钢琴的声音。屋顶上铺一层仿古的碧色琉璃瓦，衬得大片的玻璃窗也泛着莹莹的绿光。抹了桐油的窗户边框细细描了佛经——丁鸿才的正妻生前是礼佛的——现在喷了鸡油黄的漆，中间嵌一道窄红。  
这个丁宅，放眼望去皆是不中不洋的古怪物品。丁鸿才满腹酸儒，往来的尽是满清遗老。他顶看不起洋人的东西，却也不得不叹服洋机器生产的精巧物，于是变通了法子，一切与洋人有关的东西，都得罩上“传统”的壳子，譬如客厅里那座落地钟，每到整点便闷闷地敲两声，丁鸿才让人比着钟身重新造了匣子，将玻璃罩子砸碎了，蒙上一层薄纱代替小窗。据说这叫“中体西用”。  
丁正钧却是恨一切传统的东西。他爱英国玫瑰，爱保加利亚花海里的秋千，独独不爱开在自家花园的牡丹。凡是他身边的东西，无一不是洋货——就连换来换去的女人，也要么是洋妞，要么是镀金留洋归来的大小姐。他妻子是帮家的千金，学生时期去日本留学两年便野了，与日本一位外交官的女儿搞起同性恋。后来因着利益关系，两家联姻，夫妻俩一摊牌倒落了个和谐美满——左右你不爱我我也不爱你，不如演戏骗过老一辈的，和气生财。  
曼祯嫁过来的时候，他听说顾家的女儿是留过洋的。在心底惋惜了两声，好好的女孩子就这么给他父亲糟蹋了。直至新娘子下了汽车，身上大红的喜服让风吹得贴紧身体，遮脸的红盖头飘起来又落下去，挂着露水的芙蓉面一晃而过。西洋乐队还在伊伊呃呃奏着曲子，丁正钧心里扑通一声，他从没想过女人能把传统服装穿的这样摄魂。哪怕照相馆里的模特，脸上也总是横着些风俗气——她们穿给洋人看，一举一动都像是规矩好了的“东方美”。而父亲的新妇，在大红盖头下娇娥般垂着泪，舌尖却会吟出英文诗歌——真是妙极。  
月下纵情只是盛宴的开始，她一个不受宠的顾家小姐，嫁过来做了填房，家里嫂子跟个母老虎似的把持着，她能向谁求救呢？哭吧，喊吧，令父子反目成仇的后果便是自己身败名裂——没办法，这个年代总是女人吃亏。因此他明白的很，一步一步紧逼着她，令她在伦牢里脱不开身，只能流泪呜咽着做个与继子偷情的浪荡继母。  
直到曼祯有了身子。  
丁正钧笑着咬她耳朵：“丁鸿才已病了许多日，你猜猜肚里是谁的种？”曼祯涨得脸通红，指甲扼进泅湿的白色波斯毯。丁正钧总爱在这个昏暗的小客厅里与她偷欢。一开始是单方面的强暴或诱奸，后来是被迫隐忍着承欢，家里的菲佣已习惯大少爷和新继母在这里“办事”。

丁鸿才快不行了。

大少爷与老爷经商理念不和已久，现下整个兴华公司都在大少爷手里头握着——新的狼爬上来，老的就要被撕皮吃肉。家仆们眼观鼻鼻观心，在大少爷大夫人跟前愈发殷勤。  
秋日里金风吹红了果子，沉甸甸地挂在枝头，曼祯的肚子一天天隆起来，丁正钧时常痴迷地抚着她的小腹，低声道：“曼祯，曼祯，你猜这个孩子，更像你还是更像我？”  
曼祯垂着眼睛，嗓音跟断了翅膀的枯蝶一般：“他该叫你什么，父亲还是兄长？”他闷闷地笑，俯身去吻她的唇：“你说呢，母亲？”  
那时候，顾曼祯茫然地抬眼去看雕刻着安琪儿的天花板，她以为这辈子就会这样了——以丁正钧继母的身份被他关一辈子，也许再为他生几个孩子。可命运这东西，向来是滚落在瓷盘里的珠子，你稍微走偏一点儿，它便会全力以赴向着那方奔波而去。

妈子说二少爷回来了。  
说这话的时候，曼祯正在院子里看花，黄的白的橘红的，惨惨烈烈开在枝头。她身后跟着两个丫头，时刻盯防着曼祯出逃或自杀。曼祯“嗯”了一声，手抚上已有些弧度的肚子，自她怀孕以来，身体便像突然长开似的，头发抹了油似的柔黑发亮，脸上身上更加丰满可爱起来，眼睛看哪里都带了些女人的深情与妩媚，胸脯饱满得像熟过头的莓果。  
Kley踏进花园时，看到的就是这样的曼祯。  
他比曼祯还小上一岁，俊美过头的长相全然承袭他母亲，高鼻深目，金色鬈发扎成单马尾在肩膀一侧垂下来，皮肤比欧洲人还要苍白一分——据说他母亲是半个白化病患者。皮鞋踏在石板上锵然有声，黑西裤裹着两条长腿，白衬衫的下摆扎进腰带，勾勒出一截劲瘦的腰。他一路温和地跟下人打招呼，一只手正松着领结，抬眼却惊奇地顿住：“……顾？你怎么会在这里？”  
曼祯盯着向她走过来的男人，耳边又响起钢琴的嗡鸣与教堂里冗长的钟声。  
“Kley……？”曼祯几乎以为自己在做梦了：“你，你又怎么会在这里？”  
他脸上仍挂着温和的笑，瞥了一眼她身后的仆人，转用英文道：“这些仆佣听得懂英文么？”  
曼祯道：“不，听不懂，他们接受的教育水平很低。”  
Kley神色柔和了些，他继续将领结松开，低声问道：“那么，你嫁给丁正钧了对么？我收到你的最后一封信是你已经在报社就职。”  
曼祯的眼角逐渐泛红：“我之后仍然给你写过信，许多封，但没有收到回复。”  
“抱歉，”Kley的眸子是温柔的碧色，此刻带着些歉意看着她：“抱歉我的顾，我在忙一些事情，因此不得不匆忙离开之前的住址……”  
“可是顾，你还没有回答我，你究竟嫁给谁做妻子了——我那个滥情的兄长么？”  
曼祯身子一晃，惶然又悲伤地瞧着他，她知道他是多么工于心计。“是这家公馆的主人，Kley.我的身份，是你名义上的母亲。”  
“可是我那倒霉的父亲，已卧床近一年。”Kley柔软的嗓音有些发凉：“我亲爱的顾，这腹中孕育着的孩子，他的父亲是谁呢？”  
当啷一声，不知道哪里又砸碎了瓷器，死寂的丁宅突然喧嚷起来。  
“老爷、老爷不好了！”前院里的家仆拉长了嗓子奔嚎：“快来人——老爷百年了！”

（三）

丁鸿才死了。  
丁宅前头热闹，丁正钧与Kley立在仪门，二人西服左胸口各别一朵白绢花。来的都是些大人物，现下里军阀四方割据混战，兵商官儒鲜有机会摸爬彼此线路，因此葬礼盛况空前。人人都露出一些落寞神情，又向周围举杯应酬，仿佛参加的是气氛有些压抑的舞会。  
曼祯有些发昏，她有身子，情绪又不好，这日还要与众多夫人应酬，因此早早回了房歇息。却也不敢睡着，总怕前头出些什么岔子。恍恍惚惚听到房门开阖，有人顿了顿脚，最终还是一步一步走过来，挨着她的腿坐在床边。费力睁开眼，却见Kley坐在床边，手里正松着领带。“该守灵了么？”曼祯便坐起来，却听他说：“不急，这才什么时候。”  
曼祯没再说话，乍一跟Kley独处，她竟不知该说些什么。二人在英国是同窗，现下却是荒谬的继母与继子。她曾教他学中文，两人一齐去教堂听礼赞。他教她弹钢琴，弹着弹着便吻到一起，最后一人喘息着被推开，另一人害羞地提起半长的洋褶裙跑出去。那是她曾经拥有的唯一一段纯洁爱情，即便因她回国而和平分手，二人依旧有书信往来。  
外头不知哪个丫头撞倒了东西，管家尖着嗓子训斥，曼祯这才把思绪拉回来。“忙到现在都没好好说话，”曼祯极力弯起嘴笑道：“我只知你是混血儿，却不知原是丁家二公子。”Kley没应她的话，只抬头看了看她，问道：“你脸色不太好，需要吃些什么么？”也不等她答，拨了床头电话叫管家送些甜品来。曼祯心里陡然难受起来：可不是，他还是意气风发的年轻男子，可她已脏了身子，被丁家父子玩物似的玷污，甚至怀了腹中的孽种。他嫌她脏，现下连话都不肯再说，想着眼泪便落下来。  
管家送了两块蛋糕及两杯红茶来，还有一碗糖汤渥鸡蛋，烟囱似的直冒热气。Kley接过来放到床头，叹了口气，弯下腰来为她擦泪：“顾，为什么哭？”曼祯已是满脸泪痕，孕期的劳累令她更加难受，因此靠在床头软枕泣不成声：“我们已不是同一世界的人，Kley……”  
男人的眼神温柔如水。  
他从少年时便筹谋杀死生父击溃丁家，那时他正等待一个契机，一个回到中国的契机。如果能利用一个中国女人，造成他们热恋的假象……为情所困的男人，为情人不远万里跨越重洋——多么浪漫，多么浪荡，足以令他的便宜父兄放下戒心。于是他确实这么做了，可到最后却不忍利用，眼睁睁看着她踏上回国的飞机。  
而后几年，丁鸿才不知为何突然召回他这个杂种私生子，他也顺理成章来到中国。一切非常顺利，包括笼络人脉，包括与兄长争夺股权，包括谋杀生父。他有意不去探查顾的消息，所以即便知道丁鸿才的新妻叫做顾曼祯，也并不知这就是那位令他不得不改变计划的女子。她在国外一直是Susie Gu，她并不曾提起她的中文名字。也因此当他在丁家后院见到她时，便几乎明了她与丁家的关系——可她为什么会怀孕？丁鸿才已在他的安排下服用慢性毒药近两年，连下床走路都不能自理，更遑论性功能。谁的孩子？他摁下心中暴戾情绪，得耐心地盘问出来。  
“不要哭，顾……”碧色眸子天生柔和，嗓音柔雅，挺括的西装穿在他身上也温润。曼祯泪眼朦胧看着她昔日的情人，眼角艰涩得像吞了梅子。她颤颤地伸手去抚Kley的金发，两人还在一起时，这是她惯有的小动作。中国人鲜少有灿烂的金发，因此她总爱绕他的发梢，笑嘻嘻地说要剪了去溶掉做首饰。现在他依旧像之前一样，温顺地垂下头，任由她因怀孕而有些发肿的手指在发间摩挲。“好久没见了，Kley…真是好久没见，刚碰面就该说这句话……”曼祯的泪不断坠下来，悄声没在绸面被子里。男人终于抬起头，他执起她的手放在嘴边吻：“不要怕……曼祯，你听我说，不要怕。现在还有一些事情没处理好……等到我将——事情办完，我们一起回英国。”Kley不断低声安抚她：“这个孩子，如果你喜欢，也可以生下来，我将他送到基督学校去——不过在此之前，你得告诉我，曼祯，孩子的父亲——”  
门象征性地敲了两声，丁正钧推门进来，笑道：“该守灵了，母亲。”

（四）

丁家规矩大，守灵除正妻外还需子侄外甥等八人，众人跪在灵堂，喇嘛在灵堂外头唱经。私生子不得近灵堂。  
Kley的贴身仆人给他传了信，二人便匆匆离开丁宅，似是出了极其要紧的大事。  
灵堂里头香薰得厉害，曼祯跪了一会便挨不住，斜斜倒下去，丫头婆子手忙脚乱去搀，丁正钧挡开众人，半搀着曼祯对下人道：“我扶母亲到西厢房略坐一坐，母亲身子弱，闲杂人等不要打扰。”又吩咐管家子侄等好生照管灵堂，便扶着曼祯慢慢往西厢房走去。  
进了屋子，曼祯方觉得能喘上一口新鲜气，慢慢坐下来靠在软塌上，丁正钧将门关上，又加了道锁，随手将玄关杂物柜上罩漆洒金笔筒里插着的玉如意拿在手里，也轻飘飘靠在软塌，与曼祯对脸挨着。曼祯往后缩，他却搂过腰，一手将玉如意从胸脯滑到下体，慢慢研磨女子处，笑吟吟地：“听说怀孕的女子如狼似虎……母亲这些日子受苦，我替母亲纾解纾解。”说着撩起下摆，去褪曼祯的亵裤。曼祯摁住他的手，急急地压低声音道：“外头就是灵堂，你疯了不成？！”丁正钧抬头一笑，眉眼里又带着在酒场的那股纨绔劲，只是眼睛里沉甸甸的，不知藏着甚么东西。“和继子偷情这些时日，母亲还晓得廉耻？”他撕了床单，将曼祯乱挣的手松松缚在身后，曼祯怀着身子动作笨拙，就这样也挣不开。“母亲突然三贞九烈的，实在是让人纳闷。”丁正钧不紧不慢地将玉如意送进去，孕妇确实渴得很，下头已水光沆瀣，送进去，再拔出来，黏腻水声刺激着耳膜，曼祯难受地弓起身子，不敢让喉咙里的呻吟声溢出来。  
“母亲小心，这外头就是灵堂。亡夫尸骨未寒便来与继子亲热，让人知道脸上没光呢。”说着手一松，任由玉如意留在曼祯身子里，自己凑上去吻她的唇角。这厢房平日里没人来，但日日有佣人打扫，因此并没有呛人灰尘脏物，反倒过于寂静，将暧昧声喘无端放大，令曼祯羞得紧。“丁正钧…你、你迟早下地狱……”狠话说出来却带着媚气，倒像是撒娇。丁正钧解了扣子脱了西装，解腰带时金属扣叮铮响：“下地狱？那也得你陪着。”

灵堂外头，管家从内院过来，揪住一丫头问：“少爷——先生呢？”小丫头忙打礼回：“夫人不适，先生陪夫人在西厢房歇着呢。”管家点一点头，又戳丫头脑门：“这么不晓事！还不去厢房门口盯着，别让阿猫阿狗的听墙角儿！”丫头诺诺地去了，管家又一抬眼，压着嗓子指花盆：“这花儿抽新条就得分盆种，新苗都欺负老枝儿头上了，瞧瞧这压的，嗳呦……”有机灵的小子快手快脚，忙把花盆端走侍弄，免得再挨打。管家瞧着灵堂里头烟雾缭绕，小丫头垂头守着厢房门。念声阿弥陀佛。这大太阳底下，多少干净事儿呢。

（五）

洋人在租界横行霸道，可这半个老城是丁家的地盘。更何况Kley不是纯种的洋人，是丁家养在外头二十来年的私生子，现下回国，不管表面上如何风光，背地里免不了被人叫一声“杂种”。饶是这样落魄的境地，他依旧每日同城里少爷们办舞会，打高尔夫，吃茶叶，会女人。兴头高昂时便容易成事，由此竟笼络不少人脉，手里也握着越来越多的股权。先前他大局在握，因为心无旁骛，除了将丁家连根拔起再无顾忌之处；可现在多了个曼祯，他得在曼祯的孩子生下前将事情办妥，同他们母子——也许是母女——回英国，自己最好能全身而退。你瞧见那洋钟的钟摆了？单单一根钟摆，按时按卯的出不了差错；可一旦钟摆上系了旁的什么，整个钟摆便晃晃悠悠，再也准不了了。  
变故生得突然，先是香港的通货出了问题，Kley以英国友人作保，勉强避了官司；随后不知怎么得罪了道上人，城里刚盘下的几个铺子让人搜刮得七零八落。  
Kley靠在欧式翘脚橡木椅子里，太阳穴不住地跳。像这样狼狈的时候并不多。尽管少年时候因为没有父亲而受到同伴奚落，可过后无论威胁哄骗恐吓，羊崽子们总是不敢再招惹他；等长大成人折腾跨国贸易，处事手腕也是厉害得紧，自小见不着父亲，流落在外的私生子，十来岁上又死了母亲，这种情况下能混到这个位置上的，不多。究竟是什么样的人，能隔着水掀起波浪来？  
侍从又送信来，英国和德国的酒水商人终止合作，那头一旦撤了资，中国投资方紧跟着倒戈，仿佛得了号令似的，纷纷抽走屋宇的最后一根木头。Kley突然意识到，自己十年来的筹谋，或许一开始就罩在另一张网子里，另一张更密更大的网，只等他露出爪牙时一网打尽。

屋里电话叮铃铃地响，侍从接起电话，先用英文，后来转成生硬的中文：“先生好，我们先生在的。”Kley接起电话，那头说了句什么，又似乎有女人的啜泣声。  
侍从见先生扑通一声将话筒摁回去，半晌才道：“你先出去，我一个人待会。”  
侍从点了头，走出去将房门轻轻阖上，也并不敢走远，免得先生要人时听不见。  
也就一支烟的功夫，屋子里“砰”地一声枪响，惊飞屋檐下头搭窝的燕子。

（六）

“听说了么，丁家那回事……”  
“小点声，大门大户的事，哪是乱嚼舌根的？”  
“这人真没劲。娟儿你说，丁家那位夫人，是不是伺候两位主儿？”  
“那丁老爷子死前瘫了一年半，半道儿上那新夫人还怀上了，你说蹊跷不蹊跷？”  
“阿呦呦，怕不是跟哪个野男人鬼混得的种。”  
“吓，要是野男人，那丁家能容她？保不齐呀，是那位！”  
“哪位？”  
“现下当家的这位啰。”  
“我还听说，你知道那位洋二少爷为什么突然病死啦？”  
“这也有说头？”  
“大有呢！那位洋少爷身强力壮的，隔三差五还去打球骑马，怎么好端端地就死了？我听丁家长工说，那二少爷，是吞枪自杀！”  
“吓！这话可万万不能乱说！”  
“怎么叫乱说，那长工修花圃的时候真真听见枪响啦！紧跟着那二少爷的洋仆人连哭带叫，可稀料的说外国话，长工听不懂。后来才有风声传出来……”  
“那好端端的，怎么自杀了呢？”  
“听说还是因为那位夫人。”  
“造孽哟，丁家要坏在这祸水手里。”  
“不呢，你没瞧见打丁先生接手，丁家生意越做越大啦？”  
“那丁夫人呢？我昨儿个听见说丁夫人跳井了？”  
“嗨哟，救上来了，就是孩子保不住。我瞧那丁夫人也可怜见的，现在整日里寻死觅活，听说还念过洋书。”  
“念过洋书也没法子哟，顾家是老乡绅的空壳子，到底在婆家硬气不起来。亲娘亲哥亲嫂子都在丁家手里拿捏着，那可不得低鼻子顺眼的？”  
“哟，啧啧……在丁家手里拿捏，在丁先生手里拿捏吧……”  
“哟哟，防着烂舌根子……”

完


End file.
